Novena
by Angelus Erreare
Summary: [Shin Megami Tensei: DDS] Even those of evil birth can hope for salvation. Pairing: Heat x Sera. WARNING: AU, LEMON, LANGUAGE, GORE, RELIGIOUS THEMES. COMPLETE!
1. Tainted Blood

**Novena**

**By: Angelus Erreare**

**A/N: Please note that this fic contains strong religious themes and references in the Catholic faith. If you are offended by that, PLEASE TURN BACK NOW. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All belongs to ATLUS USA.**

**WARNING: COMPLETELY AU, GORE, LANGUAGE, SUGGESTIVE THEMES, LEMON, RELIGIOUS THEMES and THEMES of ABBORTION and HUMAN ORGAN TRAFFICKING.**

**Chapter 1: Tainted Blood**

_In the name of the Father, of the Son and the Holy Ghost…_

_Amen…_

The woman clutched the rosary in her hand firmly as she rose from where she knelt. She looked through the stained glass window of the church and knew that the sun was about to set. She had better get home.

She arranged her white thin scarf and veil that was wrapped loosely over her head and hair, adjusting it gently as she took her steps towards the church's doors.

Upon reaching the outdoors, the woman turned her face and headed for the Virgin's Grotto.

'I…I must light a candle for mother.'

Having thought so, she proceeded and bought one single white candle. Closing her eyes, she once more invoked the Holy symbol of Holy Cross and said a small prayer.

'May your soul be saved from eternal damnation…'

_In the name of the Father, of the Son and the Holy Ghost…_

_Amen…_

Finishing her small and humble prayer, she turned and headed for the main exit. She looked up and saw the dimming skies…She blinked and looked at the different hues almost with rue…

Sighing, she pressed for home.

She would close her eyes every so often as she took her gentle steps, still clutching her rosary in her left hand. She fought the urge to bite her lips as she often did as she heard the barely inaudible whispers of the bystanders around her.

"Leper…"

"A beggar I tell you…"

"Hn…born without a father you say…"

"That one's mother…disease…"

"Tainted…"

"…violation of God's house…"

She sighed softly. She had been hearing that ever since she had had the ability to comprehend language. Her heart suddenly felt heavy.

She had always been different.

She had had no friends. People had viewed her as strange…and hence, she had been ostracized.

Her mother had passed on when she had her tenth birthday. She had no siblings and no relatives. At that moment, she felt her world crumble around her. She had wondered on what had become of her…

As she had grown, so did her village's dislike for her.

She had always heard of how vile everyone had regarded her mother…or how they would ask her of what became of her father, knowing full well that she hadn't an answer for them.

"…"

And she still didn't have one.

As she had thought that despair would claim her, it was then that her savior had revealed himself to her…in the form of a symbol.

'_The Holy Cross…' _

She smiled to herself at that.

"_Lord would not abandon me…" _

That was what she had thought then and it was what she had thought now.

Her meandering mind's thoughts had been cut short as a sharp pain suddenly hit the back of her head.

"Ugh…!" she exclaimed as she suddenly lost her balance and landed on the muddy ground. She fell uncouthly, landing on her belly painfully, heavily staining her light blue shirt and pure white long skirt.

"Watch where you're going…! Daft idiot…!"

She frowned and slowed her breathing. She had expected that. After all, it had been the same. She would find herself on the same muddy ground every so often that she had gotten used to it.

In one form or another, someone would always find some way to hurt her.

And that day was no different.

However, this time though, it had been a rock that had collided with her head. Although pebbles and stones had been there, a rock was a first-timer in her case. Still not abandoning her undignified posture on the muddy ground, she looked onward and saw the object that had inflicted pain upon her.

She had been right; it had been a rock at the size of her fist.

She sighed; well, there really was no point in contemplating about that any further…

Things, she supposed would never really change.

"Miss, are you alright…?"

She suddenly froze.

That, though, had never happened.

Upon instinct, she turned around as she was lifted off the ground and made to stand. Silver met red and she was stupefied.

xxxx

She sat there at the bench in a park, her eyes dead, staring at the grass.

"What happened out there?"

That was the voice of the young man that had aided her.

She did not speak to him and had walked away from him as soon as she had been on her feet, muttering a low "thank you", ignoring her bleeding her head and sauntered off.

It was much to her misfortune that the red-headed stranger had followed her. She had persevered and ignored him…but his vigilance only mirrored hers.

She was convinced that he would follow her home…and so, she had instead walked towards a nearly abandoned lonely park and sat at the nearest bench…

And she wasn't wrong either for there he sat, beside her…tending to her wounds.

The man looked at the young girl curiously. She hadn't said a word to him with the exception of her thanking him for helping her stand up from the ground. He appraised her silently and saw that the scarf and veil that she had been wearing had fallen from her head and face that she now held it in her hands…And upon her hands, did he see something else.

A rosary.

'She had been coming from the church…?' he thought with disbelief.

Suddenly, anger rose within him. How could people hurt such a young and helpless woman…? And from the looks of it, a religious one at that.

He looked at her with sympathy, "Hey…I don't mean to intrude or anything like that. It's just that…" he trailed off. How was he to say what he wanted to say without sounding intrusive…or worse, dirty and perverted…? He knew that he meant well and had nothing but good and clean intentions for the girl. However, being a man and her being a petite young girl, within a seemingly backwater province, he knew that he must be very careful in his choice of words and especially his gestures and body language.

"It's just that…your head's bleeding on its left side and…it could get infected." he told her truthfully, eyeing her head with sincerity. He let out a deep breath as he folded the white handkerchief that he took out from his pocket, watching the trail of blood on the side of her face.

"Here, let me clean it up for you…" he said, bringing the cloth over to where the crimson liquid was but suddenly stopped when his ruby eyes were met with a pair of cold and piercing silver orbs, "Why are you helping me?" the girl asked unfeelingly.

He was taken aback by her response.

But when he really thought about it, perhaps he really shouldn't. After all, different places had different subcultures.

He opened his mouth to speak but her words that were equally sharp as her cold and dead eyes beat him to the finish, "I am not in any position to be of…any use to you." she spoke with malice, emphasizing on the word "use".

He was surprised at her blunt response but he was equally astounded at her quick wit. 'Definitely not a typical provincial airhead.' he thought with a smile.

But all the same, he was a bit offended that she thought that of him.

"What? No! I'm sorry ma'am. I didn't mean any harm." he told her, explaining himself as sincerely as he could.

She looked at him skeptically before standing.

He followed her.

She made a face, "I need not your help…" she said as she turned and took her steps.

He could allow her to leave. He could. But he just wouldn't. He supposed that he felt somewhat responsible for the girl. After all, it had been him who had offered her his help; the least he could do was finish it.

"Wait!" he called on after her but stopped as she spoke again, "Don't follow me anymore or I'll inform the village chief and the authorities that you are…harassing me."

Hearing no response from the man, she turned around to face him. What he saw in her probably frightened him for she could smell fear in him.

'Just like the rest…' she thought to herself.

He didn't know why he stood there as awkwardly as he did but for some reason, as his eyes had met hers…

For some odd reason, he felt the wind change around him. As the second ticked by and he continued to stare into her deep pools of silver did he feel the chilly air penetrate his skin and had settled down within the very marrow of his bones.

'This girl…' he internally stammered.

There was just something about her…

Something about her that just didn't seem right.

The girl narrowed her eyes and furrowed eyebrows and said nothing, turning once again and left altogether.

The man didn't know how long he had been standing on his spot, completely frozen until the squawking of a nearby bird brought his attention back to reality. He blinked and looked up and saw that it had been a crow that caught his attention.

He raised an eyebrow. He didn't know that crows also lived in this village…

But that was beside the point!

He immediately darted left and right and saw that the girl had completely disappeared! Wasting no more time, he dashed on after her, "Hey! Wait! You should get that wound treated at the hospital!" he yelled on as he lightly ran, hoping that she had not gone too far and that the possibility of him catching up to her was still a feasible one.

He stopped though as he found no trace of her and saw only endless tress and shrubs. Looking at the sky, he saw that the sun had set.

Well…it was suffice to say…that he had lost her.

'Take care…' he thought absentmindedly, confused at himself as he found himself thinking of the girl even to _that_ extent…

He then shook his head. This was nonsense!

Of course he would admit that the girl was…strangely alluring and she had a charm of her own…However, he reasoned that it was insufficient for him to harbor thoughts about her that remotely transcended that of an acquaintance's!

'I really should get back to town…' he told himself.

After all, getting lost in the forest in the middle of the night was an idea that didn't really tickle his fancy at the moment…

As he turned around and faced the direction from which he came, his eyes suddenly caught something shining on the ground. As if being led by an invisible force, he walked over it and knelt to pick it up…

It was a shiny silver rosary.

'Its hers…' he thought.

xxxx

The sun had completely gone down. She was glad that she had made it in time. She hurriedly closed her home's front door and leaned back on it, sighing.

That cannot happen again she mused.

Upon instinct, her hand suddenly tightened itself to a ball, expecting to feel something when all it felt was its own skin…

She gasped.

"No…! My…My rosary…!" she exclaimed in half fright.

She bolted upright from her position and there turned around and looked everywhere; letting her eyes dart here and there.

Her heart raced as she came to the conclusion that she had dropped it.

'No…! I couldn't have…!' she thought frantically within herself.

She reached out for the door and opened it, rushing outside, looking at the soft earth for any sign of her most precious trinket.

In her crazed flight, the woman lost her balance and altogether fell upon the soil. The impact of her fall not only affected her body but her mind as well.

The rosary was gone.

'It's not here…I…I lost it.' she thought with a sob, not caring that the dirt had gone to her face and clothing.

A few moments later, with the same unfeeling and cold expression that she had lavished upon the redheaded man, the girl rose from the dirt and sat up, gently dusting herself.

Where had she dropped her rosary…?

At the church…?

No…She had had it even after they had thrown a rock at her…

At the park…?

Her eyes suddenly gleamed in the moonlight in realization.

The redhead.

It was with him, wasn't it…?

She suddenly stopped all movement and perked up her ears. A twig had been snapped. The tiny hairs on her body all stood.

There was someone in the woods…

xxxx

He walked through the town with a smile on his face when he was met with the disapproving look of the old mayor of the town, "Mr. O'Brien! Do you have any idea what time it is?!" he asked with wide eyes.

"What?" the young man asked in confusion.

He looked at the mayor in front of him and noticed the worried expression on his face. He raised an eyebrow at that, "Why are you so worried?" he asked the mayor.

The old man merely shook his head and put a hand on the redhead's shoulder, "Just come on inside. It's not safe..."

He chuckled under his breath, "Alright. Just lead the way."

It wasn't that he believed the old man. How could he? What perils could there be within that small town? A town filled with simple religious folk?

"Besides," said the old man, interrupting the redhead's thoughts, "I promised your mother that I'd keep an eye on you."

He let out a breath, "Gramps, you don't' need to do that. I'm not a kid anymore."

The old man smiled warily at seeing his grandson's semi-pouting face, "You'll always be a child to me Heat."

xxxx

She sighed; it was a much-needed bath she wagered. Today had been an especially messy day…

She was glad though that the intruder in her property had left…

Feeling a slight throb on her head, her hand instinctively went up to her head where her wound lay and touched it.

Again, her thoughts had meandered over to the redheaded man.

That was the first time anyone had ever tried to help her…

That was the first time that she had laid her silver eyes upon a human being…that had innocence in his eyes.

She looked at her altar and gazed at the statue of God and let a small smile escape her lips. Was God finally opening His windows for her…? Did He finally see her suffering? Did He finally hear her cries of anguish…?

Did He finally realize that she too…was one of His own children…?

'Did He finally accept me and become my savior…?' she thought ecstatically, hope overflowing within her being.

At that question though, a flash of the man's face appeared in her mind.

Her smile suddenly disappeared.

Although he had tried to aid her…there was one ingredient that allied him with the rest of her village.

Fear.

She saw fear in his eyes.

Did he fear her…?

'Just like the rest…' a voice in her head taunted her, making her chest feel tight, making her unable to breathe.

She bit her lip and shook her head; balling her hands into fists.

She walked over to the altar and fell to her knees, her palms pressed together, her eyes pleadingly gazing at the lifeless statue before her.

Perhaps it had been too early to assume things about God…and saviors.

For as far as she was concerned, she was still cursed on that wretched land.

xxxx


	2. Tainted Soul

**Chapter 2: Tainted Soul**

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.**

**WARNING: LANGUAGE, ANGST  
**  
Supper came and went in Heat's eyes. When he had decided to take the semester break, he had decided to visit his grandfather in the country. It was convenient, he thought, and was something that he deemed he had postponed for quite a long time. When was the last time he had seen his grandfather…?

'Not since I was five…maybe…' he internally mused, holding his chin in his two fingers.

And now that he was there, he couldn't say that he was disappointed in what he saw. He had been in town in less than a day but he already felt at ease and relaxed.

'Just like the way a vacation is supposed to feel…' he thought with a lazy grin.

It was then that he caught sight of a flash of silver.

He blinked slowly and stood from the wooden chair that he sat on. Looking for his grandfather, he found him upon the opened balcony of the old Spanish house and walked over to him, "Hey gramps. You looks like you have a lot in your mind." the redhead spoke as he leaned over the railing, looking at the plantation that lay before his eyes.

He was amazed though at that second. He looked on how the fireflies danced slowly to an inaudible melody, how they hovered over the bushes and the shrubs at the garden below…

He let his eyes meander even further and saw the rice fields beyond…

Turning to his right, he saw only thick trees, old and dignified.

"There's nothing on my mind my boy."

That was his grandfather.

Heat turned to him, "Sure?" 

The old man smiled slowly at him as he adjusted his glasses, "I'm just glad that you have finally decided to give this place a chance."

"Haha…" Heat softly chuckled as he closed his eyes and shook his head, "Oh man…You know how kids are gramps. For them, the city's where all the fun is. Places like the suburbs and farms are just…too calm for their tastes." 

"You're still just a boy Heat."

Heat made a face and then grinned, "If I were gramps, I wouldn't be here." 

The old man chuckled and sat on the nearby bench slowly, "I suppose you're right Heat."

Heat turned and leaned back on the railing, facing his grandfather, "Say, you said that this place wasn't safe at night. Why is that? Has there been a significant increase in the crime rate?"

The mayor shook his head. His grandson still brought the city with him. He was completely ignorant wasn't he?

"Crime," the old man began as he leaned further back on the bench's backrest, "isn't the issue in this town."

"Then what is?" Heat asked, totally confused.

The man smiled almost ruefully and sighed, "It's fear."

Heat blinked, "Fear…? I don't understand."

The old man wasn't surprised, "You will. Not now, but soon." he finished as he stood up.

He was leaving!? He didn't even manage answer his question properly!

"But gramps…!"

"You need your rest Heat. We'll talk more about this some other time." said the old man, "You had better get some sleep."

"But…!"

"Not buts!" scolded the old man.

Heat rolled his eyes mentally but yielded all the same, "Alright. I'm letting you off the hook for now but…"

His grandson really was incessant wasn't he? Or perhaps, he really had something in his mind that he would like to share…

"But what?" he asked.

Heat froze for but a second; it would seem that there was something within his grandfather's eyes that didn't seem right. Was that a look of…impatience…?

"You said this place wasn't safe at night." Heat said boldly, curiosity etched onto his sharp facial features, "Why did you say that?"

Feeling protectiveness sweep his system, the old man hardened his face, "What I told you is the truth. And crime doesn't have anything to do with it."

Heat blinked his eyes numerous of times. That just didn't make any sense…!

"It does." retorted the old man gently, "Do not leave the house at night. And lock your windows at all times…"

Heat froze. Okay, if before he thought that his grandfather was finally beginning to lighten up, he was wrong.

That thought was suddenly exacerbated as he watched his grandfather pull out something from his pocket.

"Here," the old man said, holding out the object for Heat to take, "take this and wear it around your neck at all times."

Heat didn't know whether or not to take the object. He didn't know if his grandfather was being serious or not.

However, his doubts were laid to rest as the old man replied…

"I know you don't believe in these things Heat. But please…just do as I say. Please." he pleaded with the young man, firmly, his old grey eyes never leaving his grandson's fiery red orbs, "Please."

Heat sighed. How could he say no? Even if he knew that he would look absolutely stupid wearing the damn thing, how could he say no? Even when he knew that it would smell pretty darn awful, how could he say no?

"Alright gramps. I'll humor you this time." the young man said as he took the garlic necklace and wore it around his neck.

He resisted the urge to cringe and wrinkle his nose out of discomfort as the garlic's odor had immediately attacked his olfactory nerves.

The old man smiled in return and nodded, "Come on inside, it's getting quite late."

Heat agreed and walked beside him when another question popped into his mind. Again though, as though he couldn't control his thoughts, the redhead's subconscious drifted over to the culture of the little town...and most specifically on how they viewed religion and women. 

"Say, gramps…" Heat began, "today…when I was passing through town and the town's church, there had been an incident."

"What sort of incident?"

Heat suddenly furrowed his eyebrows, "There was a girl. A girl with short black hair. A group of youth threw a rock at her and hurt her…pretty bad."

At that, the old man suddenly stopped and looked at his grandson firmly, "Stay away from that girl Heat."

Heat raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

The man shook his head, "Just do as I say."

Heat frowned, "Gramps, that's not good enough for me." he spoke firmly, "That girl got hurt for no apparent reason…No one helped her and it even looked as if those people couldn't care any less about her!" he said angrily, his voice raising slightly, "What ever happened to having a close-knitted warm community that you used to tell me!? Where was that!? It seemed to me that those people are nothing but resentful bigots! And here you are telling me to stay away from her as if…as if she were a disease-carrying leper!"

"That's enough!"

Heat held his tongue. Although he felt upset at the situation, he knew that there was nothing he could do to press his argument any further. Right or wrong, the mayor was still his grandfather, and as such, required respect.

The old man could read the young man well; as if he were an open book. Although he was proud and glad that he saw nothing but innocence and integrity burning within Heat's countenance, he couldn't help but feel wary as he believed his grandson's virtues to be misplaced…

"I know you mean well Heat…But…there are just some people that you shouldn't trust. You know that already." explained the old man.

Heat frowned, "She's just an innocent girl." he reasoned.

The old man slowly shook his head, "In sin, no one is innocent."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Heat snapped, "Why does everyone dislike her? Why do _you_ dislike her?"

Sighing, the old man gestured for Heat to take a seat on the living room. The young man obliged and sat, eager to hear the answer to this silly but explosive mystery.

"That girl was born without a father. Her mother had never married; at least, it was never declared. No one knew who her father was…"

"She's an illegitimate child." Heat commented flatly, unimpressed. It wasn't really uncommon for children to be born out of wedlock in his opinion. Things like that happened a lot in the city, he mused…

"Perhaps so. But that wasn't all." continued the old man, "Before becoming pregnant, the girl's mother was believed to have been a witch."

"A witch?" Heat asked in disbelief.

His grandfather nodded, "Yes. A witch. That woman lived at the outskirts of the town…near the mountain and the forest. She hardly associated with the people; a recluse."

"Surely, you don't believe that, do you?" Heat asked.

The old man shook his head, "Whether or not I believe she was a witch isn't the point."

"Then what is?" prodded Heat, attempting to mask the irritation and impatience in his countenance.

"Any one associated with that woman mysteriously died…" he trailed off, "or disappeared."

Heat laughed, "Come on, you don't really expect me to believe…" his words died in his mouth as his grandfather's serious and hardened facial expression answered his query.

"Really?" Heat asked with complete disbelief.

His grandfather nodded in response, "People who had gotten themselves, most especially men, who had been lured by the woman's beauty all had either been killed…or had disappeared."

Heat opened his mouth to speak but his grandfather cut him off, "I'm not telling you to stay away from that girl because of dislike…or hate. It's because when neither I nor anyone from this town can explain how those men were killed or how those people disappeared, it's enough to say…that I do not wish you the same fate. And I do not want to take any chances."

Heat shook his head as he chuckled, "Gramps, she's just a girl. What can she possibly do that's so…evil?"

Evil. Heat couldn't come up with any other word other than that. He supposed that the word was fitting…

'Especially when everyone here seems to treat her as such…' he thought with a bit of pity for the girl.

"I do not want to speak of this any longer Heat." the old man spoke solemnly, as he stood, "As for you, get some sleep. And please, please just stay away from that girl."

A moment later, Heat found himself alone.

He frowned again.

He still didn't understand why.

He suddenly remembered something and his hand dug into his pocket. A moment later, he took out the silver rosary and looked at it meaningfully, thinking of the black-haired girl.

xxxx

The redhead stirred lightly on the bed. The air was chilly and there he grabbed the thick blanket and pulled it tightly to himself, hugging it.

His eyelids were completely closed and his eyes moved, indicating that he was fast asleep…

He was completely unaware that a pair of eyes watched his sleep…

Pale hands reached for handles and pulled lightly.

The figure hovered above him directly, an unreadable expression upon its face.

The hands reached out to touch him…

Only to stop at the final moment.

Heat stirred once more in his sleep.

Groaning a bit, he turned and slept on his belly, still unaware of such a presence…

xxxx

The redhead walked into his room; he had just finished his morning shower and couldn't wait to taste breakfast.

Feeling a breeze enter his room, he walked over to his window and there found it slightly ajar. He raised an eyebrow, "Huh. I could've sworn I closed this last night…"

He then shook his head; it must've been his grandfather.

Speaking of his grandfather…

Heat turned to his bed and noticed the necklace of garlic on the blanket. He frowned; he really wasn't all that thrilled to be wearing it around his neck.

'I was _wearing_ that thing all night and I could _smell_ myself all night…' he internally drawled, reminding himself of how much he had to scrub himself just to get that gnarly garlic odor off his skin.

His frown deepened though as he remembered that he promised his grandfather that he would wear it.

He sighed. Well, he wouldn't wear it, but he supposed that it wouldn't do any harm if he kept it in his pocket.

xxxx

The girl walked over the shrubs, gazing at the wild flowers warily as she did so. How her hands ached and pained for a single touch…

Her hand suddenly lifted up and there she reached for the pink blossom in front of her but suddenly stopped.

It might die…

She shouldn't.

She shook her head. There was no point in fantasizing…

Everything and everyone she touched die…

Turning away from the aforesaid wild flowers, the girl faced the lonely path in the earth and started for home.

She had gathered all the herbs that she required…There wasn't a point in staying out.

As she moved onward, although her steps were as light as ever, they made her feel…burdened. Her hands ached to touch the divine beads…

She closed her eyes.

"I…I must find it." she told herself.

Her heart leapt at that only to sink a moment later as she realized that getting it back was no easy task. It was in someone's custody now.

And by the looks of it, it now was in the possession of someone powerful in the village.

She frowned. She knew that the young man was related to the mayor of the village. Obtaining it from him would prove to be a challenge. Getting close to him in public was hard enough…

She sighed.

There was a part of her that wanted to abandon the idea and simply acquire a new rosary but then again, another part of her simply refused to hear it.

And the answer why was a simple one.

It had been her mother's.

She closed her eyes tightly; painfully as her thoughts wandered over to her. It had been the only memento that her late mother had given her.

"Miss, is this yours?"

The question and the voice interrupted her from her thoughts that she suddenly found herself face to face with the young man that she had met previous only a day before…and more importantly, she found herself face to face with her missing rosary…that was dangling from his hand.

"Uh…" she breathed out, her eyes still on the holy trinket, before shifting over to the young man, "You have my rosary." she said unfeelingly, the moment of her silent awe lost forever, "What are you doing with it?"

Heat scratched his head and sweat-dropped. Well, there went the notion of "thank you".

He handed it over to her and she took it without hesitation…or any word of gratitude for that matter.

"You dropped it in the park. I found it…and I thought that I'd return it to you some other time…" he explained.

The girl nodded curtly before turning and leaving.

Heat raised an eyebrow, "Hey wait!" he called out to her, "Don't I get a thank you or something?" he asked, a bit frantically.

The girl stopped and spoke, "Thank you." she said coldly, before resuming her walk.

Heat made a face. She was really playing hardball. Wasn't she?

Well, he wasn't about to let her win! He could tell that she was good person. The reason why the town disliked her was not apparent to him. And their prejudiced treatment of her, affected not his opinion of the back-haired woman.

He lightly jogged up to her and blocked her way. She gave him a questioning look that was crossed with annoyance but said nothing, and instead turned to the right and attempted to evade him once more.

But he persevered.

"Come on. I'm sorry I'm bothering you…" he told her with a small smile, "It's just that, I would really like to know your name."

The girl was taken aback by what she had heard.

This was a first.

This was the first time that a person had actually bothered enough and cared enough to ask her about her name.

Everyone else who did, did not ask the way this man did. And everyone else who asked for her name, asked for more than that…

"Just your name." he told her, his cheerful smile on his face.

"How did you find me?" she asked flatly, deliberately ignoring his request.

Heat scratched his head. She was a toughie.

"I…guessed." he reluctantly said.

She raised an eyebrow but said nothing and again, stepped past him.

"Wait! You didn't tell me your name!" he called on again as he followed her.

Reaching the level of irritation that she knew she could no longer control, the girl turned with her eyes ablaze and snapped at the man, "Why don't you be like the rest of the town and just leave me be…?"

Heat blinked; surprised.

Taking in his surprised countenance as a sign of defeat, the woman left once more.

Heat stood rooted on that spot, watching her back. He blinked. He could tell that whatever she had told him wasn't out of dislike or anger…

It was merely a result of how people had treated her.

xxxx


	3. Tainted Flesh

**Chapter 3: Tainted Flesh**

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.**

**WARNING: LANGUAGE, SUGGESTIVE THEMES, GORE**

Heat walked into town and stopped as he saw a group of people blocking the way. He raised an eyebrow and watched as more people from around him seemed to flock around a particular area.

In his rush to know of the situation, Heat looked around himself and managed to grab a young boy who was also in the rush to get to the scene, "Boy, what's going on here?" he asked the boy with a sense of urgency in his voice.

The boy's young eyes pierced his and spoke without delay, "I heard that someone just died."

"Died? Was there an accident?" he asked.

The boy shook his head, "Didn't you hear mister? Another one had been killed!"

"Killed…?"

The boy nodded but before he could ask him more questions, more people had gathered and had torn the two apart…

Internally cursing, Heat fought his way within the crowd and fought his way towards the scene and there he was met with the cadaver.

His hand immediately went to cover his nose and mouth as he saw the filthy state the body was in. There, on the ground, near the tree just outside the woods, lay the body of a young man with his eyes wide opened, a look of utter and untold fright etched onto his features. Heat's ruby orbs trailed down to the man's abdomen and his heart stopped as his saw that his body had been torn open.

His eyes had widened still as he recognized the body.

'It was the same person who threw that rock on that girl…' he thought.

He could hear the people around him talk…

"My god…! That's the twelfth in the last three months…"

His stomach wanted to lurch at that.

'Twelfth…!' he exclaimed to himself, now knowing what his grandfather meant…

Wishing to rid himself of the gruesome scene, Heat averted his eyes but found them fixated upon the silver eyes of the black-haired girl.

There she was, within the woods, several feet away. Because of the body, the people's attention was diverted from her. And though she was concealed by the shrubs and the trees, Heat saw her clearly nonetheless.

But as soon as their eyes had met, the sooner that the girl had taken flight. Gritting his teeth, Heat fought his way out of the crowd and dashed to find her.

'She shouldn't be out there…!' he internally screamed, 'If that wild animal is still out there, she shouldn't be alone!'

Within minutes, he found himself within the woods. He stopped as he panted, looking left and right, but finding only trees and greenery. He cursed inwardly. Where did she go…?

His froze as he heard a twig being broken.

He turned to the direction in which it seemed to come from but again froze as another sound was heard.

Heat narrowed his eyes, "Is someone there!?" he asked out loud, "Miss? Is that you?" he asked again, "You shouldn't be alone…! There was a killing and…"

He froze as he felt a presence behind him.

"Leave this place if you don't want that to happen to you too…"

Heat's heart skipped a beat, "Why are you running from me?"

"Why do you follow?" she asked back.

"I just want you to be safe…" he reasoned.

"…" What was she to say to that…?

"Why did you say that I have to leave this place…?"

When no reply was heard, Heat turned and saw that he was alone. He gritted his teeth. He had lost her; again.

He looked at the sky and saw that it was beginning to dim. He looked left and right and caught a sight of her white veil.

Again, he gave chase.

After countless of seconds, he found himself in a clearing. Removing the stray of broken twigs, branches ad leaves that clung to his polo shirt, he looked up to see a very old and modest-looking hut.

He looked around and saw the mountain nearby.

'This is where she lives…' he thought.

Seeing that the sun had completely set, he lightly ran to the hut and knocked. No reply. He tried again; harder this time. A moment later the door opened and he looked at her face. Still as blank as ever, she opened the door and ushered him in.

Without words and with just a nod, he entered.

She really wasn't so sure why she had let him in. A part of her reasoned that in order to continue her indifferent existence with the townsfolk, she should preserve the man before her. She knew that there had been something else within that forest…and she knew that to leave him there on his own after the sun had gone down was dangerous.

This was the least that she could do.

"There's something out there that killed that man." Heat spoke as he turned to face her; but not before surveying the area and being silently astonished on how religious the woman was.

She nodded at him, "Perhaps so."

Heat's eyes widened at her concurrence, "What sort of animal is it…? A wild bear…?" he asked a bit frantically.

But he knew that wasn't true. There were no bears in that part of the country…

"A wolf maybe…?"

That wasn't true either. Wolves don't target only one particular part of the body. He also knew that the attack didn't seem to have involved a pack. A pack of wolves would've torn the body completely apart…and not just disemboweling it.

The man's face could've been completely eaten. Nothing would've been left…

But the peculiar thing about that attack was that it seemed so…deliberate. Only the abdomen had been affected.

And the look that the girl gave him only affirmed his suspicions, "It was no animal that did this." she told him.

He could feel the sweat form in his skin, "Then what did?"

She shook her head, "I do not know…"

He narrowed his eyes, "Yes you do." he prodded.

She looked at him blankly, "Only God can save us. Only the pure would be saved…"

Heat opened his mouth to talk but held his tongue. She was born in a world filled with superstition and ignorance. Forcing and imposing his beliefs on her would be completely useless and futile most especially in a situation such as that.

He watched as she walked over to her altar and knelt, invoking the symbol of the Holy Cross and held the silver rosary that he had returned to her and started to pray at each bead.

"Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee…"

Heat appraised her solemnly and there wondered, 'Why do they hate you so much…?' he asked.

He didn't know how to place himself at that moment. What was he to do now? It was no doubt that his grandfather would be worried about him. He wanted to leave and return to town but the thought of braving the animal outside without a weapon and leaving a defenseless girl alone wasn't an option either.

"You may stay the night if you wish."

Her words had interrupted his thoughts. He turned and looked at her. He nodded, "Thank you."

He noted that she had taken her veil off and had let her hair breathe. But that wasn't all that he had noticed.

"Your wound has completely healed?" he asked with disbelief, leaning towards her slightly.

She took a step back and nodded, "Yes. It has."

"That's…that's great." he told her with a smile. He said nothing but it was peculiar. Her wound had healed fast; perhaps a bit too fast compared to a human being's normal healing rate. And he should know, he had only a few semesters until he finished his doctorate.

But that didn't matter right now. All that mattered was that a man had been killed and the thing responsible for it still walked the earth and stalked the tiny little town.

He then turned towards the window, "Shouldn't you close that window?"

She walked over to it and looked at him, "Whatever it is in the woods won't enter here. This ground is blessed by God. It cannot enter here."

Heat wanted to walk over to her and slap some sense into her. He couldn't believe the reasons that she was giving him! He opened his mouth to shout an onslaught of harsh words into her but she had spoken first, "However, if you feel the draft to be too much for you, I would close it."

He felt a wave of relief as he watched her close and lock all the windows of her home.

A few moments later, he found himself seated at her simple table made of bamboo. She had prepared a modest dinner for them and there he looked at the seemingly tasteless soup.

'Is this all she has to eat?' he asked himself.

"I have prepared that with strengthening herbs. That is enough for your body…" she spoke as if she had heard his thoughts.

He looked up at her and noticed that she didn't even look at him and had her eyes simply glued to her food.

"My name is Heat." he told her.

She stopped and murmured, "Sera."

He smiled a bit.

At least she was speaking to him. And she finally told him her name.

He was glad. But there was something else that he had wanted to know about her.

"Sera, why did…" he began to ask but stopped as he took a moment or two to find the right words to ask her.

"Why did those people…"

"Why did those people throw stones at me…?" she asked, cutting him off effectively with her silver eyes sparkling, boring into his ruby orbs.

"…" He couldn't say anything and so he could only nod, his eyes holding her gaze firmly.

She looked away from him and stared at the teacup that she held, "They know nothing of me."

Heat held his tongue, letting the girl continue.

"People are afraid. They ridicule whatever it is that the do not and cannot understand." she told him firmly, her eyes now on him.

Heat was taken aback by her words. At first, when he had met her, she seemed so calm and so childish. But talking with her now, he realized that she had more sense than she had first let on.

"Are you afraid too?" she asked him with sheer impudence, her eyes on his and her head tilted to the side.

"No." he answered without hesitation, "Should I be?" he asked, his eyes reading hers.

Sera blinked; surprised. This man…really was different from the rest, wasn't he…? She read his eyes and they lied not.

They were honest.

And what she saw in them sent an unknown but pleasant sensation within her.

Feeling a bit of a rush of blood heading towards her face, she quickly tore her gaze from his and stared at the empty bowls before them. They had already finished their supper and she didn't even notice…

She then stood and gathered the bowls and cups in her hands and walked away.

xxxx

He stirred that night and fingered the garlic necklace that hung on his neck. He could only wonder on how his grandfather was doing; if he was keeping well…

Heat sighed; he could only hope that he was alright.

Focusing on the ceiling, Heat frowned. His eyes glued themselves upon the straw ceiling of Sera's hut. He narrowed his eyes. It they really wanted to, anyone could come within and destroy everything. This hut wasn't going to be able to protect Sera should the wild animal or the angry mob should come for her…

He froze though as he heard a sound…

A faint sound…

_Tik…tik… _

Heat's eyes widened but he dared not make a move, tightening his hold on the garlic while his other hand reached for the stick that Sera had given him to "protect" himself. The air around him had grown steadily heavy that he found it most difficult to breathe. He didn't know what it was but somehow, it felt as if all the oxygen was slowly being sucked away.

His ears perked up so as to hone his hearing. His hair stood on one end as he realized that there was no sound to be heard.

Wind was nonexistent. The trees stirred not and the insects and birds and bats had ceased their previously endless chirping.

All was silent.

Dead silent.

That was…until…

_Tik…Tik… _

'There it is again…!' he thought as his heart raced.

His mind was made up. There was something outside, wasn't there? For the first time, as he was uncertain of what he was facing, Heat had felt something that he hadn't felt since he was but a boy.

Fear.

His eyes widened as he watched the straw on the ceiling stir and move ever so slowly…ever so slightly…

He cursed underneath his breath and as fast as lightning, he rolled off the futon and dashed for Sera's bedroom, "Sera…!" he hissed.

His world seemed to crumble as he found the room empty. Turning around, looking for her and listening for the sound, he froze again as he heard it…

_Tik…tik… _

He immediately rushed for the kitchen and there grabbed a knife, all the while hearing what seemed to be the flapping of wings.

'Huge wings…' he told himself, knowing full well that whatever it was that was outside, was not only outside, but was on the roof, winged.

"Heat?"

He immediately turned and saw a confused-looking Sera who held a candle in her hand.

"Sera…!" he breathlessly said, dashing to her and taking her hand in his, "Where have you been!? There's something here! You have to arm yourself!"

She tilted her head to the side and regarded him as coldly as before, "I was in the other room, washing my hands…There is no one here Heat."

Heat's eyes widened, "What are you talking about?!" he burst out, "There is _something_ out there! I heard it!"

She shook her head, "Do not be afraid. It's not what you think it is…"

He couldn't believe what it was that she was asking him to do. She sounded as if she had completely gone out of her mind…!

"Are you crazy…?!"

She shook her head, "Heat. There's nothing to be afraid of…You're imagining things…"

"W-what…?" he stammered.

Fear. She could smell it from him. A part of her was disappointed at that. Had she been wrong about him…? Had all the bravery that he had shown her been a mere façade…?

'Just like the other men…' she thought with scorn.

"Sera, I'm not imagining things. Please believe me…!" he told her pleadingly, "I…I can't protect you from it unless you do…!"

Sera froze as her eyes saw the seriousness and honesty in Heat's ruby eyes. Protect…her? He wanted to…protect her?

It would seem that she had been mistaken about him once more…

'He's very…' she thought, trailing off.

Her silver eyes held his as his ruby orbs held her eyes. Again, for the second time that night, she felt a strange yet pleasing sensation within…

'Enough…!' she screamed at herself as she realized her foolish behavior and thoughts.

She looked at him, her face unfazed and her eyes dead once more and spoke, "There's nothing out there. I've been awake for the last few hours and I've heard nothing."

"Sera-"

She shook her head, "Just listen."

The two looked at the ceiling and listened for anything and everything, but alas, there was nothing strange.

Heat raised an eyebrow. The wind was present, the trees and its branches and leaves danced in the breeze and the insects chirped. He blinked, 'But that can't be…Before, it was…'

"See?" she spoke, interrupting his thoughts, "There's nothing wrong. Get some sleep. You must return to your kin at sunrise…"

And with that, she left him.

Heat frowned and cursed under his breath. Was she right? Did he just imagine the whole thing…?

He buried his face in his hand and shook his head.

Of course she was right.

Now who was acting superstitious…and ignorant?

He sighed and walked over to his futon.

xxxx

"Heat…!" exclaimed the old man as he walked as fast as he could towards the redhead.

Heat laughed at that and embraced his grandfather, "Hey gramps! What's up?"

"Silly boy! Where did you run off to? I told you that it wasn't safe at night! Didn't you hear about what happened to that young man?!" asked the old mayor in fright.

"Yes. I heard." he spoke darkly, "And I'm sorry that I didn't come home last night…I…"

"Where were you boy?" asked the old man as he pulled away from his grandson to take a look at him.

"I was with Sera."

"Sera?!" asked the old man with disbelief, all color draining away from his old and wrinkled face.

"Yes." he responded, "After I had heard of what happened, I was worried about her. She lives all alone in that place and well…"

"Foolish boy!" thundered his grandfather, "What makes you think that she's innocent from all of this?!"

Heat was taken aback by what his grandfather had said, and there he felt anger rise, "How can you say that she has something to do with this?! She's just an innocent girl…!" he argued back.

The old man clutched his chest and his heart, his face contorting to an expression of pain.

Heat's stance immediately took a one hundred eighty-degree turn and rushed to his grandfather's side as he collapsed and became unconscious. He shouldn't have raised his voice…

'Damn…!'

xxxx

He looked at his grandfather's sleeping form.

He almost had a stroke…And although he was glad that it wasn't fatal, he was dismayed to know that his grandfather had lost consciousness and would probably take days to wake…

There was nothing that they could do but wait…

He had already informed his parents and he had been told to expect them in a few days.

Heat sighed and there looked out the window.

This vacation was turning to be a nightmare…

He had been in town less than a week and already only horrible things had happened…

As he looked out the window, there he saw Sera, clad only in a simple light-pink cotton shirt and a long billowing white skirt, holding a basket.

With his sharp eyes, he eyed several plants in her basket. He blinked; he recognized none of them.

'Herbs…?' he asked himself.

Well, if Sera's mother had been branded as a witch, the most plausible conclusion was that she had passed this trait to her daughter as well.

It wasn't that he believed her to be an actual witch…but if there was a question of superstition and herbal medicine, he supposed that she was the only one who could really help…

And right now, he really didn't have much of a choice.

With one last look at his grandfather, he rushed downstairs and ran to her.

xxxx

She didn't know what possessed her to aid him…After all, when she had allowed the man to stay in her home that night, she figured that the debt for retuning her rosary had been repaid. But to once more help him…

Well, she really didn't know why.

She suddenly felt for her rosary and eyed the crucifix at its center.

Well, she supposed that that was a reason.

She eyed it without emotion. Was God really watching…?

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as she heard a knock on her door. Having slowly walked to it, she held the handle and pulled it.

Heat stood on the other side of the door, "Sera."

She frowned. Now what was he doing there…?

"I want to thank you for helping my grandfather."

Sera nodded but said nothing.

Heat felt uncomfortable where he stood as the girl in front of him refused to speak, "Anyway, I just thought that I'd let you know that…he woke up this morning. And…I ugh…"

The unfazed look that she wore changed not as she watched Heat fumble for words.

"I told him that it was you who saved his life…and he'd really like to speak with you…That is, if it's alright with you…"

Sera looked past her unwanted visitor and saw that the sun was still high in the sky. Looking back at Heat, she considered his proposal. If she had refused, he would insist. And then, the sun was still high up…

So she supposed that she could grant him his small request.

Sighing, she slowly nodded her head.

Heat smiled in return.

xxxx


	4. Tainted Affection

**Chapter 4: Tainted Affection**

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.**

**WARNING: LANGUAGE, SUGGESTIVE THEMES, RELIGIOUS THEMES, WAFF, FLUFF, ISSUES ON HUMAN ORGAN TRAFFICKING**

Sera looked at the old man before her and bowed her head out of respect, "I'm so glad that you're alright mayor…" she said softly.

Heat smiled at her before turning to his grandfather who held an astonished facial expression but nonetheless held a small smile in his face, "See gramps? She's a nice person. Told you so…!"

The man chuckled, "I suppose you're right Heat. And you young lady," he spoke as he turned to face her, "I reckon I owe you an apology."

Sera smiled faintly but said nothing.

Just then, Heat heard his cell phone ringing, "Drat." he said as he grabbed it, "I better get it. Well, gramps, you better get some rest. Come on Sera."

Heat walked out of the bedroom and Sera bowed at the old man quickly before following suit when his old and coarse voice stopped her, "I know what you are doing."

Sera's dead silver eyes fell upon the wooden floor of the old Spanish house and said nothing.

"You are attempting to charm my grandson. He is young and inexperienced."

"…"

"Your tricks won't work witch." he told her coldly as he coughed, "I just wanted to see you. I just wanted to look into your deadened eyes…to know for sure…And I was right."

Sera continued to say nothing and he continued, "You are attempting to breed, aren't you…?" he asked as he once more coughed, "But…" he paused as he wheezed, "But you can't harm him. He's…protected."

Again, she ignored him and he continued, "I know what you are…" he said coldly. "You may have fooled him now, but soon he'll see you just for what you _really_ are."

"…"

Sera continued not to speak and when she had heard the old man huff and wheeze, she realized that although she had aided him in regaining consciousness, she knew that it wasn't long until the old man would pass on from that world.

Realizing that the old man was coughing and trying to catch his own breath, Sera promptly took her leave.

xxxx

"Mom. He's fine. Really." Heat spoke, attempting in vain to convince his mother, "Don't worry, I'm bringing gramps to the city for a better checkup. Hah…yea…" he trailed off as he listened, pacing back and forth outside his grandfather's room.

Sera looked at him with curious eyes and there…looked at him longingly.

She blinked.

Was that really so?

Did she see him differently?

'Heat…I…'

There was just something in him that had awakened something within her. And as to what it was, she didn't know.

Biting her lip, she slipped past him and left.

xxxx

Heat tucked the phone back in his pocket and looked for Sera. Where was she? He walked over to his grandfather's room and peeked. He smiled as he saw that his eyes were closed; he was asleep.

He slowly closed the door and looked out the window and saw that she was walking towards the woods…when…

He then frowned as he saw a small group of young men moving towards her. He dashed from the window and ran out of the house.

xxxx

Sera saw them from a mile away but she did nothing. Harassment like that had always happened to her…

"You know for a witch, you're pretty hot." one of them said.

Sera looked from the dirty path to the man that blocked her way and said nothing.

"What do you say that you…use some of that love potion you cooked up for us, eh?" the other asked, taking one step towards her.

She gasped lightly as she collided against a male chest on her back. Hands seized her arms and there held her in place, "Come on cupcake." The leader of the band spoke, leaning towards her, "Just one kiss and we'll leave you alone…"

Sera's breathing became harder as she narrowed her eyes and continued to be silent.

She suddenly found herself on the floor, her basket a few meters away. She looked up and saw that Heat had come and defended her. She watched as he drove them away…

At that moment, as she sat there on that dusty ground, as she watched him, as she saw how he had defended her…all suddenly became clear to her…

It was then that she had begun to _see_ him…_all_ of him…

'Is it really possible that a woman should love a man for his virtues…?' she asked herself.

Love…

Was that really what she felt for this man…?

'But how can that be…?' Yes; how can that be? She had met him only but for a few days…She didn't know how or why, all that she knew was that the man had broken all of her shields and barriers. All that she knew was that because of him…she felt compassion, kindness…and most of all, happiness.

"Sera…are you alright?" Heat asked her as he knelt down in front of her, cupping her face in his hand.

Sera's silver eyes widened a bit as she felt him…skin on skin…

'It feels…' she trailed off, becoming lost in Heat's red eyes.

'…warm…' she finished mentally.

"Sera, come on." he told her, as he held her hand and pulled her up. "I'll take you home."

She could only nod.

xxxx

The two stood in front of her modest hut and there she looked at her escort with the same pair of deadened eyes, "T-thank you for this afternoon."

Heat mentally raised an eyebrow. There was something different in her. Firstly, she didn't say "thank you" unless he insisted, and then, there was something elusive in her eyes that he couldn't quite fathom. Well, aside from her overall mysterious self that is.

"Nah. It's nothing." he replied with a curt nod, "You should take better care of yourself Sera. I'll…try to protect you for as long as I'm here…but I won't be here forever."

Something within Sera died as she heard his last sentence.

That was right. He wasn't a permanent part of her life…

'No one ever is.' she thought sadly, her eyes meeting the ground.

Heat knew that what he had said had upset the girl, and so, his finger found her chin and tiled her face up so that their eyes met, "Sera…please don't do that." he whispered.

Sera parted her lips and let a trembling breath escape her lips, "D-don't do what…?" she whispered back, her gaze leaving his eyes now focusing on his lips.

"That…" he trailed off before closing his eyes and leaning towards her…

Sera knew not what she was doing and before her mind could interfere, her body had acted. She closed her eyes and received him with open arms. She froze for a moment as she felt his lips on hers. Panic overrode her whole body as she trembled but soon relaxed as she felt his strong arms encircle her tiny waist, pulling her closer to him.

She could feel him parting her lips, his tongue running over her lips' skin, making them moist, silkily asking for her permission to enter her sacred cavern.

She didn't object and granted him his wish.

She moaned as she felt him enter and caress her tongue in a slow and arduous dance as they kissed.

She didn't know for how long that it had been but she soon felt nothing but cold air. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that he was still in front of her, his eyes still closed. Her hand came up to her lips, astonished that she had done such a thing…

That was her first time.

Her first kiss…

"Sera, come with me." Heat said, breaking the thin veil of silence in between them.

She blinked.

What?

Heat looked at her firmly, "Come back to the city with me." he told her as he held both of her hands, "There you could go to school and…and have a good start in your life."

She looked at him with widened eyes. Her? Come to the city? But…

"But I…"

Heat could see the fear in her and he held her hands tightly, "Don't worry. I'll take care of you."

His words were assuring, to be sure…However, it was not an easy decision to make. And then…there was her current position.

"Heat I…I'm not fit to be in the city…I don't know anything or anyone there." she told him sadly, "This is my home. This is where I was born…This is where I'll die."

Heat looked into her eyes and saw the sadness in them. "Sera," he began, squeezing her hands tightly, "I understand that this is where you were born, where you grew up…I also understand that you don't know anything about the city or what its people are like…But I won't accept that this is the extent of your life."

She looked at him with a puzzled expression and he continued, "Because I know that your life is worth more than what you value it to be…" he trailed off, his palm now on her cheek, "And I know…that you're not happy here." he told her with a sad smile.

"Heat…" she breathed out, now looking away from him.

Heat leaned towards her, his eyes deeply diving into hers, "I may not know everything about you right now…But I do know that…I make you happy."

Sera felt her eyes grow wide at his statement. Was she…that easy to read…? Sera felt a knot in gut at that point but still, she remained unspeaking.

"And…" he whispered, "I would…spend the rest of my life, getting to know you; everything about you…"

She frowned, "Would you really like to know me Heat?" she asked, bitterness in her voice evident as she turned away from him.

"Would you like to have…someone like me, a witch, in your house…?" she asked with mixed emotions as she now sharply turned and glared at him. Heat regarded her evenly, even in the midst of her outburst…because he read her eyes. And her eyes shamefully revealed to him what her lips wouldn't. There, within her eyes, he saw fear, sadness…and loneliness.

Heat hardened himself and looked at her firmly, "Sera, I don't care what other people think of you. I don't care if they think you're a witch…or whatever…! I don't care about your past, or what they thought you have done…! None of that matters to me…! All that matters to me…is you; and your future." he said with his eyes burning, steadfast and strong.

"No one will hurt you again." he told her with resolute honesty and deep conviction. Her heart warmed at that. His eyes weren't lying and told her everything that she needed to know. They told her that this was the man that she could love; the man she could share the rest of her life with…

The man that would be her savior…her messiah from her wretched existence.

Heat smiled at her, "So…Sera…Come with me."

Sera felt lost in a sea of rushed emotions as she heard nothing but his words in her head. Nothing made sense except for him in her mind. There were no objections from her rational mind. No doubt, no fear…

No notions of God…

No…nothing.

Just him.

"Come with me Sera." Heat spoke again, letting her hit reality once more.

This time, she smiled at him wholeheartedly and nodded.

Suddenly an aroma filled her nose and she wrinkled out of reflex action. Heat laughed, "I'm sorry if I smell kinda funny."

She raised an eyebrow and he continued, "My grandfather insisted that I wear this." he told her as he reached for something under his shirt, revealing to her the small clove of garlic.

She blinked, "Superstitious."

He shrugged his shoulders, "I know. But this is his turf and…I just respect that." he finished with a smile.

She returned that smile. He really was…admirable.

xxxx

Night came and there she was in the confines of her new room. She bit her lip. When she had agreed to leave with Heat, she didn't realize that he meant right away.

Though she knew not what awaited her in the harsh jungle that was the city, her heart felt at peace as she knew that Heat was with her.

She faintly smiled at that.

And due to his growing concern for her safety, he had asked whether she would consider the notion of her staying at his grandfather's house until they could leave. She couldn't object to that.

Much to their disappointment, his grandfather had been too weak and had been resting all evening to entertain them.

That was why there she was, seated on the large bed of the guestroom of the old-fashioned house. She looked around herself and blinked. Never did she have such comforts in her life. There, she felt warm and…well taken care of.

She then smiled.

No.

That was wrong.

She felt warm and taken care of because of Heat. Because she had him…she had the world. Without further thoughts, she stood from her bed and walked outside.

Within moments, she found his room and slowly entered…

She saw him already asleep; a look of serenity in his features.

She smiled again and approached him, her steps as light as a feather. She stared at him in awe as she contemplated about the moments that they had spent together.

She slowly sat at his bedside and touched his wild and fiery hair, running her long and slender fingers within its silky tresses.

She looked at him endearingly, longingly with half-lidded eyes. This was the man…the man that broke her barriers and had set her free.

This was the man who had made her fall…

The man whom she had grown to love.

She shifted ever so slightly to bring herself closer to him and heard the slight noise of the beads in her pocket. Reaching into her pocket, she took her silver rosary and smiled. God really listened didn't He? He had finally heard her anguished cries and had sent Heat to be her savior, didn't He?

She then caught sight of the pale moon outside and her eyes lost their shimmer.

That cursed thing…

She sighed and stood, tucking her rosary back within the folds of her dress and left the room.

xxxx

The old man stirred and awoke as he felt a presence in his room. The weary man opened his eyes and widened them as he found a silhouette that stood in his room.

"Who are you…!?" he asked breathlessly.

The figure didn't reply and continued to stare at him, its glowing red eyes boring into him.

The man looked at it with utter fright, his breath being cutoff as he realized that the beast had entered his home and had infested its premises. His eyes quickly shifted to the windows and door and saw that the garlic hanging had all been removed.

His attention had suddenly returned to the beast in front of him and saw the silhouette of its wings. Fright was all over his being and his bones shook. He froze again as he heard the distinctive noise of slurping. The old man let out a labored breath as he long the beast's elongated tongue slowly escape its lips, twisting and spiraling itself, letting its saliva stain the wooden floor.

At that point, a crushing pain was felt in the old man's chest and he gripped it as a futile means to purge the pain from his heart…

xxxx

Sera clutched the rosary in her hand tightly as she watched Heat mourn helplessly. They had found his grandfather the next day. He had died in his sleep…

She closed her eyes and said a small prayer for his soul.

She wanted to go over to Heat and comfort him, but she realized that this was something that he needed to deal with in his own.

She looked at her lover one more time and watched him before leaving the room. She sighed. It was a very unfortunate thing…

xxxx

Heat's parents had arrived and had the funeral taken place. He was glad that everything was over. He felt angry though. This place, this town had given him nothing but unhappiness. A flash of ebony hair suddenly flashed in his mind and he smiled faintly.

Well, there was one thing.

He had met Sera.

He had introduced her to his parents and had been pleased to know that they had approved of the match. He couldn't wait to leave that place and bring her with him. He shook his head. She could finally leave that place and start having a real life.

He then frowned.

And it wasn't just that.

There had been another killing. The body of a pregnant woman had been found and the child that she had been carrying all those months was nowhere to be seen. Her internal organs were all gone and there had been signs of mutilation. At first, he had suspected that the perpetrators of the crime were into the smuggling of human organs, but he now knew that it wasn't the case here.

Upon closer inspections, it would be seem that the body had been ripped apart by sheer force and not through the precise cut of a scalpel or any medical tool. There had also been trails of blood from the body indicating that the organs had been left hanging when it had been taken from the body, contrast to the careful transportation of the organ from the body to a cool container.

He closed his eyes tightly. It was obvious that whoever the killer or killers were in the small sleepy town were either involved in some sick Satanic Ritual Killings or were completely insane.

Or were cannibals.

And as to the notions of so-called monsters?

He shook his head.

'What I heard that night…didn't exist.' he told himself.

He suddenly awoke from his trance as he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Sera with her silver eyes twinkling, "Heat…?"

He took her hand and brought it to his lips before speaking, "I'm fine. Come on. It's time to say goodbye to this place."

He took her hand and there the two left the old Spanish house, never looking back.

xxxx

Heat watched Sera from the corner of his eyes as they sat side-by-side in the airplane. He held her hand in his and looked at her, "Don't worry. You'll be just fine."

She smiled back in return and squeezed his hand back, "With you here…I know I will be…"

xxxx


	5. Tainted Seed

**Chapter 5: Tainted Seed**

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: WAFF, ANGST, LEMON, SENSITIVE ISSUES, RELIGIOUS THEMES**

Years had passed and the two had soon married.

Sera smiled as she looked at the photograph in her hands. She saw herself and Heat. It had been their wedding photo. That was three years prior. With his help, she had finished her schooling and had turned into arts and painting instead of the procuring of herbs.

Heat had finally finished his doctorate and practiced at the state's hospital.

She was glad.

Her life had turned out wonderfully and she could finally leave that horrid past behind her. She stirred as she once more heard the beads in her pocket. She took out her rosary and smiled. It was all thanks to God…

xxxx

He laid her gently on their bed and hovered above her, his eyes never leaving hers. He smiled at her and she returned the favor. Her hand reached for his face and she caressed it lovingly. Heat closed his eyes as their skin made contact.

Although they had never been apart for more than twenty-four hours, he felt as though he hadn't been with her in years…

And at that moment, he could no longer quell the sheer and powerful sensation of need…and hunger…

He needed her. He hungered for her…

"Sera…" he whispered, his breath becoming labored.

Sera cooed him endearingly before pulling him down towards her, assuring him that there was nothing that could take her away from him that night.

Heat groaned as his lips met hers. With his nimble and precision, he pressed himself further against his wife and tilted his face slightly as he parted her lips and slipped his hot tongue within.

He felt her whimper against him but held her close, telling her that she shouldn't be afraid.

She soon relaxed and wrapped her hands around his neck as he continued to arduously caress her tongue with his.

Time had gone by.

Hands roamed and touched leaving nothing but the flames of passion in their wake.

Clothes and apparel had been lost in the void of the lovers' zeal as they felt only the need to unite their bodies in one.

Limbs were entangled with one another's as they connected their aching bodies…The woman held onto her husband as tightly as she could, feeling nothing but warmth and bliss in his arms, tears in her eyes.

"I can feel you inside me…" she said, letting her tears stream down her face, relishing in the kind warmth that he filled her with.

Although their passionate act was frequent, she could never erase from her heart and mind her amazement as she felt herself being unified with him…

And whenever she would say that, he would always tighten his hold on her, burying his face in the crook of her neck as he continued to thrust within…

Moans and groans echoed in the room before their unified screams filled the air, conducting their orchestra towards a climax of pure bliss, ending in a euphoric crescendo.

xxxx

Sera bit her lip as she looked at the pregnancy test. It proved to be positive. She should be happy…

But she wasn't.

She quickly disposed of the test and reached for the medicine cabinet. She took out her pill and ingested it. She shook her head.

She wasn't ready for children yet. She turned and opened the lavatory door only to be met with her husband's face.

"Heat…! You startled me!" she said, her hand clutching her heart.

Heat blinked as he stared at his wife, "What are you doing in there?" he asked suspiciously, "You've been in there for over half an hour."

"Oh! I'm sorry…!" she said in a feigned embarrassed state, "Did…did you need to use the lavatory…?" she asked.

Heat shook his head when he suddenly froze and saw the box that Sera had left behind. Moving past her, he walked over to it and saw that it was a pregnancy test. He smiled at her, ignoring her paled countenance, "So, how was it…?"

She shook her head, "It was…negative." she lied.

Heat frowned.

One; he knew that she was lying. She wasn't telling him the truth. Two, what made him frown was that she felt the need to hide something from him. And that, he just couldn't understand why.

"Sera," he said, "why are you hiding from me?"

Sera immediately looked at him with widened eyes, "No! I'm not hiding from you…!"

He sighed. There they went again. He looked at her pleadingly and she didn't budge. At that, he nodded, "Then I suppose you wouldn't mind if I looked what is in this wastebasket?"

Sera's heart skipped a beat and she continued to say nothing. Heat was disappointed in her and looked at the contents of the seemingly empty basket.

When he was finished, he looked at her with hurt eyes, "Why…?" he asked poignantly, "Don't you want…to have a baby?"

Sera bit her lip as she knew not what to say. She should've known better than to hide it from him. But she had no choice…

"Heat I…"

Heat urged her to continue but instead, she had run from him…

He sighed, "Sera…"

xxxx

Heat awoke to a faint sound. He sleepily rubbed his eyes as he felt a draft within their bedroom. He reached first for Sera and saw that she was out of bed. He blinked and got out of bed and walked over to the window to close it when he froze as he heard a familiar flapping of huge wings.

At that point, his mind reeled and his blood ran cold.

'What's that…?!' he asked in panic.

He turned and saw that Sera still had not returned. At that point, he didn't want to think and just dashed out of the room to search for his wife.

He dashed downstairs and headed for the balcony where he found the windows still opened. Rushing over to it, he suddenly froze as an entity entered.

He was stoned on the spot as his ruby orbs caught sight of the being's glowing red eyes. It was shrouded in darkness and Heat failed to recognize it.

The clouds then moved from the moon and it had been revealed. Heat's heart stopped beating and his eyes widened as he took in the creature in front of him. It was a hideous monster with wild and unruly long black hair. Its face was pale and its eyes wide and large, in the likeness of an insect. Its eyes were blood red in color instead of white while its pupils were a pure onyx.

Its lips were cracked and large with teeth as sharp as knives making it appear as a cross between a fly and a piranha. Its mouth was open and within an elongated proboscis-like tongue greeted him. It had large wings that resembled that of a bat's. Heat's frightened eyes wandered still and he realized that the creature was female. He had concluded this as he saw her saggy and pale breasts.

But that wasn't the creature's most peculiar feature. His eyes traveled downwards and there he saw that its lower half was missing. His stomach lurched as he saw that the flying creature had had its waist, hips and legs severed and flew with just its torso. Heat's insides tied itself in a complicated knot as he saw the creature's guts and intestines hanging helplessly.

He wanted to throw up but that wasn't his concern at the moment.

He slowly backed away and reached for anything that could be used as a weapon against the creature.

"Where's Sera…!?" he asked in blind rage, holding a steel rod in his hands, "What have you done with her!?"

He looked to his right and there caught a glimpse of a body. He paled and all color drained from his face as he imagined it to be Sera's body.

With anger and pain blinding his senses, he rushed towards the creature but was blown back as a powerful blinding light appeared and threw him backwards. He kept his eyes opened and felt his heart and soul crumble and die as he watched the hideous beast transform…

Transform back…

His eyes widened as he looked at the naked and vulnerable form of his missing wife.

"S-sera…" he stammered in complete disbelief as he stood.

"Heat…" she whimpered as tears streamed down her cheeks as she hugged herself, ashamed that he had finally found her out.

Heat dropped his weapon and walked over to her slowly, "W-what was that…thing…?" he asked, confused.

She looked at him sadly, "Heat…I'm sorry…" she told him as she continued to sob, her eyes now cast downwards in regret and shame.

Heat's world crashed downwards, "So…" he said with an unreadable expression on his face, "It had been you all this time?"

Sera released a trembling breath but said nothing.

"All those murders…all those deaths in that town and in this city…It had been all your…your doing…?"

She looked up at with him with tears still in her face and weakly nodded, "Yes…"

For years he had heard of the murders in the city. He had been shocked at first as he realized the coincidence of such occurrences. He had even dared think that the murderers had followed Sera to the city…

Oh how blind he had been.

How blind he had been to not notice that the killer was right under his nose…

Heat didn't know what to think; his mind was a blank. He then felt a strong pain in his side and saw that his wife's sharp claw had imbedded itself within his abdomen. With his face contorted in pain, he looked into her eyes and saw them glowing red, her tears just as bloody, "S-sera…?"

She cried and held him before laying him down on the floor of their home and spoke, "Heat…I'm sorry. You shouldn't have found out…"

She didn't want to. She didn't. But now that her secret had been revealed she knew that they could never return to their previously-led lives. The demon in her had finally an excuse to kill the man that she had married…The demon in her could no longer be subdued…

She cried harder and sobbed as she remembered her mother's words. She was to live alone and guard her heart. Her heart and soul was to belong to no man but to God only. Sera had been mistaken…

She had believed that Heat had been sent by God to cure her of her disease…to be the salvation of her aching and damned soul…to give the life that she had dreamed and fantasized about.

But she was wrong.

Now, her dreaming had come to an end.

Her illusion had been shattered.

Her husband's breath became quick and labored as the pain continued and there he began to cough up blood, "S-sera…"

"I love you Heat." she told him with all the sincerity and love that she had known only for him.

She watched as he began to swim in his own pool of blood. She watched as he struggled for air…and for words. With his last breath he whispered, "I love you too…"

He then closed his eyes.

As she felt life leave his body, she withdrew her claw slowly as she continued to cry. That was why she didn't want to have his child. She didn't want to have another person that was in her likeness. She didn't want another monster in the world.

She didn't want what just happened to her-living a life of being ostracized to find love and only to lose that love by her own hands, to happen to her would-be children. And for that intention, her intention of saving them from themselves, she would kill her own children…

She would kill them to save them.

She then remembered Heat's grandfather's words.

"_You are attempting to breed, aren't you…?" _

No. He was wrong. She didn't want to. She couldn't. She shouldn't.

Sera sat there for countless seconds before noticing something shining in the close distance.

She took the rosary and fingered its silver beads lightly, staining them with the purest blood of all; the blood of the one whom she loved with all her heart.

"You lied…!" she screamed out loud, as she buried her face in her bloody hands.

She thought that she had been saved…

She thought that she had finally been freed of this curse…

She believed in Him.

But maybe she just wasn't one of His children.

Was that the reason she had been forsaken…?

Was she really destined to live life alone…? Alone accompanied only by the demon, the ever restless and hungry demon that resided within her?

She sobbed and wailed there on that spot, feeling Heat's warm blood all around her, knowing full well that no one would hear her cries.

Perhaps she didn't pray enough…

Perhaps she didn't believe enough…

xxxx

"Ugh…!" she gasped breathlessly.

"Sera…"

She could hear her name being called…

"Sera…"

She opened her eyes and only saw red.

"Sera, are you alright?"

It was…

"Heat…!!" she said breathlessly, bolting upright and embracing him.

Heat returned her embrace without hesitation, "Sera, what's wrong…? You were having a bad dream…"

Sera's heart skipped a beat before returning to its rightful pace, 'It's not real…It was all a bad dream…' she repeated over and over in her mind as she held the man she loved with all her heart to her chest.

She would never let him go again.

Ever.

Her eyes suddenly glowed red as she made her silent pact.

'You would…never have him.' she thundered resolutely within.

'That's up to you…' her demon responded, 'Don't ever let me catch him…Don't you ever loosen your guard.'

'I won't.'

Slowly opening her eyes, she caught sight of her rosary on the nightstand. She smiled; God had given her another chance to be with Heat…

That dream was an omen and a warning.

Now she knew what she must and must not do.

She smiled ruefully, she may still be cursed…but at least, she sensed comfort as she felt…loved by God. Even if He still did not relieve her of her curse, she was satisfied knowing that He was still there, helping her whenever she would need it, even in the most obscure of ways…

She still believed in Him.

There may be hope yet for salvation after all…

"Sera," Heat said, running his hand up and down her back, "having bad dreams like that means you have a problem. If you want, we can talk about it."

"Heat…thank you…but I'm fine." she insisted, her eyes closed, her smile still in place.

"Are you sure? After all, it can't be good for the baby."

Her eyes suddenly widened.

xxxx

FIN

**Manananggal:** The monster that is featured here. This monster is from the Philippine folklore. The name literally means to "remove" or to "detach". This is especially true as the manananggal detaches its torso from its lower half and flies to hunt at night. The manananggal preys mainly on pregnant women, to feed on their unborn children through their abnormally long tongue that can maneuver itself through small holes in the roof of a house or hut and suck out the fetus from the mother's belly through her navel. Furthermore, by day, this monster poses as an older yet very beautiful and attractive woman.

The monster can be repelled by hanging garlic on the windows and doors and can be wounded by using Holy Water from the Christian church. Salt being poured from the lower half of its body when it is away is fatal to the creature.

This condition is also **hereditary**.

**Tik-tik:** This is the supposed sound that the monster makes when it flies. The fainter the sound, the nearer it is…

**Sera's Alter Ego:** In this story, Sera will speak to herself. This is because that manananggal are believed to have another entity living within them that allows them to transform. This is believed to be an evil being in the form of a black chick.


End file.
